The Namek's Wife
by MegaKat
Summary: Crack-pairing one-shot. Mako's baking up a storm out of boredom, and offers Vegeta a taste-test of her cheesecake batter... but he decides he wants a little more than that. Rated M for obvious reasons, totally AU but set in the TGS universe of my stories. R&R!


**A random short, smutty, crack-pairing oneshot that I felt like doing. Enjoy!**

A slamming door made Mako jump until she turned to see Vegeta striding through the cottage like he owned it. "Heya, Vegeta! Hungry?" She smiled when he grunted and nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table; for the last ten years he'd eaten with her and Piccolo nearly every night whenever Usagi wasn't there to cook for him. "Well, you're in luck! Piccolo's out training Tantu for a couple weeks and I got bored."

"I can see that. Looks like you're cooking for an army, woman." Vegeta took in the spread on the counter, all of the dishes in different stages of preparations, and couldn't help but lick his chops.

"It's like I knew you were coming," she chuckled, plucking a spoon out of a bowl and walking over to stick it in his mouth.

Vegeta's features melted into sheer bliss as he tasted cheesecake batter and he grunted with approval when she extracted the utensil from between his lips. "Not bad."

"Puh-lease. I know that look on your face, Mister Prince of all Saiyans. You're about to steal the bowl and run off with it," Mako giggled.

"More interested in taste-testing it all," he admitted as his eyes swept over the counter. But then his eyes caught sight of the faint blush staining her cheeks as he looked at her as well and took in the amount of batter and other food she was randomly covered in, and Vegeta's beast began licking its chops for a taste of something besides food. _All these years… I __**knew**__ it, _he thought smugly.

The brief glance of longing in her eyes before she turned back around to work on the cheesecake sealed the deal for Vegeta, and he approached the counter with seeming nonchalance as he nicked a cookie from a tray. "You ever cook all of this and bother to partake of your own handiwork, woman?"

Mako shrugged, concentrating on the batter in front of her as she added some vanilla. "Sometimes. You know how much I love to watch people enjoy my cooking, Vegeta." She giggled when he tried to take the bowl out of her hands and she yanked it back, using some of her power to keep it in her own hands. "Oh no, I don't think so. I remember what happened the last time I let you have the whole bowl. Just a taste, as I recall… and you ate the whole thing."

Vegeta snagged the wooden spoon instead and took a small mouthful of the batter. "There. Just a taste. You should try it, woman. It's the best one you've ever made." He moved the spoon to her mouth then and lifted a brow when she shook her head. "Take a bite, Mako," he ordered softly, his eyes boring into hers as his tail began to swish lightly behind him, making her gaze slowly shift to glassy and aroused.

He smirked when she complied and took a tentative sample of the batter, and purposely bobbled the spoon a bit. "Oops, got some on you. Let me get that," he offered smoothly. But when she reached for the hem of her apron he stopped her and instead bent forward to lick up the drippings from her throat. "Best thing I've tasted," he purred in her ear as his lips travelled to her cheek, then to her mouth to get the rest.

"Vegeta… I… Piccolo…"

The desire in her voice made him completely ignore her little protest, and the spoon in his hand lifted to spread more of the sweet confection down her throat to the hem of her blouse, his lips and tongue following up to remove it from her slowly. "I think I need another taste," he purred into her cleavage, his deft fingers unbuttoning her blouse as she surprisingly held still for him and kept her mouth shut. "I did always want to give the Namek's wife a try, you know… see what managed to make the green man want to grow a cock. After tasting you, though…" He slipped the blouse from her shoulders and tossed it to the floor. "…I think I understand why."

"We should stop," she managed to whispered between heated kisses, unable to stop her hands from exploring the rigid muscles beneath his shirt.

Vegeta chuckled into her cleavage at that, his fingers deftly unhooking her bra, tossing it to the floor as the wooden spoon came back up to smear batter all over her breasts. He began to purr without even thinking about it as he lapped up all of the sugary goodness from her skin, latching onto a nipple as his lips travelled south.

Makoto couldn't help but moan at the attention to her breasts, and her hands buried in his hair to hold him in place as he suckled her thoroughly and continued to undress the rest of her. She was making another weak protest a few minutes later as he removed her apron, but she was interrupted by her own gasp as she felt more batter being smeared between her thighs and across her sex.

"Heh… no hair for it to get stuck in, I see… good," Vegeta chuckled darkly as he knelt in front of her and gripped her ass tightly to pull her mound to his eager mouth.

The princess of Jupiter could only whimper and moan, all protests flying right from her mind as she felt his tongue slowly trail over her hot skin, lapping up the cheesecake mix he'd covered her in, teasing her with kisses across her folds as he occasionally probed inside of them with the tip of his tongue. "Please," she finally begged, once she couldn't take anymore, lifting one long, shapely leg and hooking it over his shoulder.

"Please what, woman?" Vegeta purred into her heat. "Ask me nicely and I just might honor a request."

"Please make me come," she moaned as he probed her once more with his tongue and gently stroked her clit.

"Oh? How, though? Do you want me to fuck you, Mako? Is that it?"

"Not yet," she squeaked out, rocking her hips into his awaiting mouth. "I want you to eat me out first," she admitted with a blush.

"Hm… will you return the favor?" He growled happily, giving her another slow lick.

"Yes," she groaned out, "just please—" Mako didn't have to finish the sentence, he was diving into her sex zealously, his tongue going to work until she was panting and breathless, his tail thrusting into her to intensify her pleasure. She would have held him in place, but her hands were bracing her weight against the counter, her arms trembling as she fought to stay upright during such a skillful tongue-lashing. "Please!" She cried out softly, rocking into him when he went back to teasing her.

"I've changed my mind," Vegeta purred, standing up and unbuttoning his jeans at the same time. "I want to feel it when you're coming, woman. Come here," he ordered, yanking her to him for a long, dominating kiss, lifting her against him before turning them and tipping her back onto the kitchen table. "Wanted to do this for ten years," he chuckled as he entered her, bending his face down to her more than ample breasts.

Makoto couldn't help but laugh hysterically when he suddenly motorboated her, broken temporarily out of her stupor by such a ridiculous thing. "You've been waiting to motorboat my tits for ten years?"

"Yup. Fantasized about it ever since I saw you wearing a tank top," he snickered, giving her one deep thrust, grinning as she moaned softly and melted against him. "Fantasized about this quite a bit as well," he groaned into her ear as she began to tighten around him. "Dreamed about what you'd feel like, taste like, what you'd sound like as I made you come."

"Vegeta," she moaned softly, arching into him in a silent plea for more. "Harder… please…"

"Tell me to fuck you, woman." He bent his head to suckle her breasts again; he simply couldn't get enough of those huge, creamy globes, and wanted to devour them even more than the cheesecake batter.

"Please, Vegeta… I want you to fuck me like you mean it," she whispered in his ear, giving it a little lick.

"Mmm… that's more like it!" He chuckled as he proceeded to slam into her forcefully, his Saiyan strength unchecked as she screamed his name and came undone beneath him, her walls clamping down around his cock.

Vegeta frowned as a beeping broke through his concentration as he took Mako hard and rough, and squinted his eyes shut to drown it out. But when he opened them again he swore loudly at the sight of his bedside table, and promptly smashed his noisy alarm clock against the wall, following up with a ki blast to disintegrate it. "Son of a fucking bitch!" he groaned into his pillow, coming closer to a whine than he ever had in his life.

"I need to get laid," he realized as he noticed his own raging hard on. "Damn it." The phone rang then, and he grumbled and complained as he slid out of the bed to answer it. "What!?" He snapped.

"Oh, well damn, sorry, Vegeta. I was bored and made a whole bunch of cakes and cookies and stuff, and since you never eat right I thought I'd invite you over for some," Makoto snorted from the other end of the line.

Vegeta blinked at the sound of her voice and smiled slowly, formulating a cunning plan in his mind. "Where's the Namek at? Him and your brats aren't there to devour it all?"

"Eh, they're out training. Piccolo said something about being gone for a couple weeks, and you know how I tend to cook way too much when I'm all alone."

"I'll be right there," he replied eagerly, hanging up the phone. Vegeta looked down then and watched his cock jump slightly. "Down boy… we'll be getting a taste of the Namek's wife soon enough…"

**Not my best work, I know! Just felt like doing something random and funny! Thanks to AnaFrost for a bit of the inspiration and for her and SeleneA's running joke with me about the Namek's wife! :P R&R!**


End file.
